Valentine What Really Happened
by VerelLupin
Summary: Ever wonder why Ginny sent such a ridiculous valentine. Well, what if a mispronounced charm was the reason behind this infamous poem.


**Harry and Co. Belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**I couldn't resist. Damm plotbunnies. **

**Oh well...Enjoy**

**Reviews welcome, even flames.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley. Sister of Ronald Weasley and seventh and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley was practicing a spell. Not just any spell but a valentine song enchantment charm. She knew today would be memorable.

She planned on delivering a valentine to Harry Potter via dwarf. Ginny had practiced all day and most of the night. Satisfied with her results, Ginny delivered the poem to Prof. Lockhart. She returned to her dormitory for a quick nap, she hadn't been sleeping very well the last couple of days.

She woke up several hours later. "Oh, no. I'm late." Shoving her textbooks hurriedly into her bag, she sprinted to Transfiguration. In her haste, she hadn't bothered to properly attach the straps on her bag. It slipped from her hands, her books spilling onto the stone floor with a loud thud.

She then realized her Charms book was missing. She knew she wouldn't have time to get it after Transfiguration, so Ginny ran to get it.

Just barely making it to her class, Ginny slipped into her seat with a sigh. She pulled out her charms book, looking over her next assignment. Ginny was nowhere near as obsessed as Hermione, but Charms was her favorite class.

She took the opportunity to study, waiting for Prof. McGonagall to make an appearance.

The professor showed up a few moments later. Without any hesitation, she went to the chalkboard and immediately began to write the beginning of a lecture. Ginny pulled her quill roughly from her ink bottle, upsetting the charms book in her lap.

The book flew open at the page she had studied last night. "Bloody Hell!" she exclaimed loudly knocking and shattering her abused ink bottle. It was then, she realized she'd said the wrong charm.

"Miss Weasley, I'd appreciate it if you refrained from using your brother's most colorful language in my classroom." McGonagall snapped archly. Ginny was not listening to anything, a dull roar had built in her ears. Several classrooms away, students heard a high pitched wail that would have made any banshee proud.

"Miss Weasley, are you quite alright." her Professor inquired looking down at her. Sometime between figuring out what she actually charmed the valentine to say and her wail, she had fainted dead away.

"Professor, may I be excused. I…something horrible is about to happen." Ginny replied getting to her feet. Professor McGonagall was pleasantly surprised at her speed and agility in getting up after such a fright. Maybe she could get her on the Gryffindor team as a reserve.

With that happy thought in mind, McGonagall waved her away. She floated back to the front of the classroom, thinking of another House Cup victory to lord over Severus.

Ginny had no idea what put that smile on her professor's face and frankly had better things to worry about. Such as the humiliation she was about to receive, if she didn't stop that dwarf.

The charm she was supposed to have used would have conveyed her best wishes for Harry. Unfortunetly for her, the charm she actually used would make any thought about the subject into a poem. **'Merlin Help Her.'**

She grabbed her bag, breaking into a mad run toward Prof. Lockhart's class. Ginny held onto the wall, panting. Her heart thundering she ran into his class. Thankfully everybody had just left. Ginny lost herself in the throng of students, she spotted the Professor talking to a beaming Pavarti.

"Professor, excuse me." Ginny said rudely dragging the Lockhart out of Pavarti's earshot. "Miss Weasley, is it? Please mindful of my robes, I am a teacher after all." he grumbled straightening his cuffs fastidiously.

"I, apologize Professor, but this is urgent." Ginny replied harshly, attempting not to roll her eyes at his pompous behavior. **'Hermione likes him? We'll she does like Ron. So clearly her taste is odd.' **she pondered.

"About the valentines, have they gone out already?" Ginny anxiously asked. "Of course, most will be delivered between periods, if not by breakfast." he replied. "Merlin, why me." she muttered. Apparently fate hated her.

"Why do you ask, did you have a change of heart?" he asked winking roguishly. "I said something that wasn't…never mind." she said, turning to leave.

"Miss Weasley, matters of the heart, are never easy. Perhaps now you'll will be unsure of what you have no doubt said. However, I have found that fate has a plan for us all. Especially when it comes to love." he remarked in a moment of true sincerity.

Ginny smiled but her heart just wasn't in it. Lockhart didn't watch her leave, the moment disintegrated like snow in the sun. He resumed his preening, ignoring the stricken girl.

Ginny closed the door behind her, dismay filling her young heart. What would Harry think? It was bad enough, she had stuck her elbow in the butter dish. Not to mention being the only female Weasley, forcing her parents to buy her robes they could ill afford.

She was slightly cheered by the thought of how he had handed her all his books with such chivalry.

That happy thought turned to embarrassment. She cringed, he would get the valentine soon and would think her one more lovesick fan club member. She groaned out loud, nothing for it but head to Charms and hope that the dwarf would get lost.

No sooner had she thought that, than an ugly little dwarf with ridiculous cupid wings ran past her. "Hey, you. Come back here!" she shouted easily catching the little creature. "Geroff, Geroff." he cried, kicking her in the shins. "Ouch, why you little…I'll…" the threat went unfulfilled as a much bigger hand forced her to let go of the insolent little dwarf. He took off pell-mell down the corridor, stopping only to stick his tongue out at her. "You little…" she muttered darkly.

Watching the rude creature running from her, she took her annoyance out whoever was still holding onto her. "Who the hell do you think you are? Let go of me, before I scream bloody murder." she threatened. Ginny twisted to look at her assailant. "Percy, what's the big idea. Scaring a girl half out her knickers." she announced angrily.

Percy to his credit did not blink an eye. Although his eyebrows seem to be trying to escape into his hairline. Which was quite an accomplishment, seeing as it was beginning to recede. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, wait till I owl mum and dad about your atrocious language. No doubt influence of our rule-breaking brothers." he remarked with great authority.

"Give you something else to complain about, won't it." Ginny smiled innocently. Percy shuddered, 'her resemblance to Fred and George was disturbing enough without her taking their more devil may care attributes.' he thought.

"Why aren't you in class?," he asked ignoring her barb. "I was going to the Hospital wing. Not feeling good." she fibbed. Percy's whole demeanor instantly changed, "I can take you. You shouldn't be alone if you're unwell." he replied, hauling her off in a much more gentle manner.

"No. I'm fine now, just heading to my next class." Ginny fumed as Percy walked with her to her next class, lecturing her the whole time. "You're lucky, I haven't owled home about you being sick. Mum would have pigmies if she knew you weren't sleeping. Look how tired and haggard you look, you should definitely see Madam Pomfrey. If you continue like this, I'll drag you there myself." he snapped.

Ginny looked up surprised at him. Percy never lost his temper, though he was a Weasley he had never displayed it and Ginny had no intention of testing it. Git or no. Thankfully she never had to respond. His attention wondered and he left her to pursue some errant fourth year.

She had hoped to catch the wretched dwarf to fix her mistake but she had no such luck. He had probably already delivered the horrid message. Maybe she'd hide in her dorm for the rest of her school career. Not like Harry would miss her or anything.

She stood in front of Charms, hoping Professor. Flitwick would hurry up, so she could bury her misery in homework. She was standing in line, wishing the dwarf would banish, when something caught her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the same horrible dwarf that she had apprehended earlier. He was currently running past her. She examined him, he was dressed in florid pink tutu complete with cupid wings and heavily decorated harp.

She chuckled to herself, pitying the poor boy that was receiving such a welcome. It was then that she noticed he was elbowing his way toward Harry Potter. Her laughter died in her throat. Her heart pounding so harshly, she feared it would flop right onto the floor.

She wanted to die then and there. Harry was desperately trying to escape, the crowd making it impossible for him to move more than an inch at a time. Clearly the dwarf had experienced with unwilling victims because he caught him without a second glance.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," the dwarf said. It grabbed a hold of his bag and it ripped in half. Harry was trying to gather all his things together. He must have thought better and realized now was the time to escape the persistent dwarf.

The dwarf must have read his mind, because he quickly seized him around the knees and brought him crashing down. "Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing telegram."

Ginny tried to make a run for it but the commotion had made it impossible to get through the pack of students plugging the corridor. She wildly noticed an opened classroom but before she could make it, the dwarf delivered his telegram in the most off key sound any creature could make. It echoed in all its horror off the stone ceilings of the hallway.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is a dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

All hell broke loose. Malfoy taunted her, Harry defended her, sorta. Malfoy got hexed and Ginny fainted for the second time that day.

**Many Years Later - Potter Home**

Ginny was going through her attic. **'Goodness', **she never realized how much junk she'd collected over the years. She had taken the opportunity to do spring cleaning and was busy throwing things away before Harry came home.

Harry, even if you couldn't tell, was a bigger pack rat than she was. She had found old bottle caps and other such items in his little boxes. She knew it was because of his childhood. He had, had so few things of his parents growing up. It was hard for him to let go of things.

She got up slowly and was just about to leave when something caught her attention. It was an ornate box she'd only seen once. It belonged to his parents. A wedding chest was what he had told her.

Apparently he had found it among his money in the Potter vault. It was solid cherry wood, it had an intricate set of initials: J.P. & L.P. She sat again, moving it carefully towards her.

Ginny reverently dusted it off. She looked at the box, it had a keyhole but after searching fruitlessly, no key was found. She hadn't noticed a key when Harry opened it, she must have not paid attention. She didn't want to give up but if the key wasn't with the chest, then Harry must have it.

Ginny felt her hair escaping her bun, she reached up to adjust it but it was entangled in her necklace. **'Her necklace!' **She touched her throat, **'Could that be what that was?.'**

Harry had given her a beautiful silver necklace on their first anniversary. On the necklace were several beautiful charms, things that had reminded him of happy times. A owl feather, a bone, an ironic silver wolf , a tiny skiving box, and finally a tiny silver key.

It was specially made for her. She carefully undid the clasp. Holding her breath, she inserted the key into the double ring shaped heart. It clicked and she opened the box. It had been many years since she'd first seen its contents.

There was a silk and lace wedding dress, preserved in fine paper, an old fashioned tux complete with matching robes. Two wands that appeared to be entwined and a set of engagement rings. Ginny could feel the emotion welling up in her throat, her darling Harry.

This was all that remained of his family. She noticed a smashed mirror and beneath it a familiar piece of paper. Ginny pulled it curiously and was quite shocked to read it contents.

"My one and only valentine." his rich voice answered her silent question. "If I recall correctly, a certain witch used the wrong charm." he chuckled. Ginny looked up guiltily from the chest, looking up into the emerald eyes of her husband.

"Harry, I wasn't snooping, I was just curious. It's been so long since I've seen this." she motioned to the box sitting open before her. The light left his eyes momentarily, dimming their vibrant shade. "I don't like to dwell. It's hard to enjoy the present if you live in the past." he replied. A great headmaster had told him that many years ago.

"Harry?" she asked, snapping him out of his melancholy memories. "Yes, love." he said sitting next to his wife. "Why did you not tell me what this key opened?" she questioned, handing him the silver necklace with all its varied charms.

"Fred, once told me you were very curious. I assumed you liked mysteries. I knew you would figure it out." he pulled her closer to him. Breathing in that flowery scent, the scent he associated with warmth and love but most of all home.

Ginny leaned against him, contemplating his words. "Fred always knew me best, of all my brothers, even Ron." her voice shaky with unshed tears. She didn't think she would ever get over Fred's death but she knew he wouldn't like her to remember him in sadness.

"So you kept this valentine?" she asked poking him in the stomach. Harry squirmed away from her fingers, "It was the best one, I ever got." he laughed. "You sure ran like Fluffy was chasing you at the time." she remarked tartly. "I was a twelve year old boy, give me a break. Tell me you wouldn't make a dash for it if a ugly dwarf in a pink tutu was chasing you down." he remarked.

Waving away his comment, she asked, "Why would you keep it with your parents things though?." A cloud obscured the sun, causing a temporary shadow in the sunny attic. "I guess, because I had lost so much and was so afraid of losing you. It made me feel better to know I hadn't lost everything. I keep it there as a reminder of what my parents sacrificed, my happiness." he answered.

His head lowered, Harry traced the words written so many years ago by a little girl. A little girl who had grown up. She had given him what he had been unable to have when his parents died.

"I think of the two of us, you are the greater hopeless romantic." she said lifting his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Never hopeless. Ginny." he smirked and kissed her properly.

"Come on, you've no doubt been up here all day." he replied standing up. He dusted himself and helped his heavily pregnant wife up. "I had to take advantage that you weren't here." she panted, placing her hand on her aching back.

"So, did you throw anything out." he asked nonchalantly eying the attic. "No, apparently I have a hard time letting go as well." He laughed, "I told you, you were a packrat."

The cloud moved and sunshine filled the attic, illuminating a raven haired man kissing his redheaded wife soundly. She forgot what she wanted to toss and what she had wanted to keep. Forever grateful she hadn't caught that lovely dwarf with her childish valentine.

**The END**


End file.
